Clamshell or blister pack packaging is a very popular type of packaging for many consumer products, including electrical and electronic products, such as portable compact disc players, cassette recorders or players and other portable audio or video products. Quite often, the clamshell packaging is designed to be theft resistant while also enabling the product design and features to be clearly displayed to the consumer at the retail level. However, while achieving these objectives, this type of packaging can be very difficult to open for young and old consumers alike.
Typically, the consumer must use scissors, a knife or another device with a sharp cutting edge to open the package and, even in such cases, many packages can still be difficult to open.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a clamshell package that is both permanently sealable, for example, for shipment and retail display purposes and to provide theft resistance, but which is subsequently usable in a resealable manner by the consumer. It would further be desirable to provide a clamshell package that is easier for consumers to open than previous clamshell package and blister pack designs.